


A Bouquet in your Name

by HartTrash (MishaJayfeather)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Eggsy Unwin, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, from the prompt "how do i passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaJayfeather/pseuds/HartTrash
Summary: Eggsy works at a flower shop and Harry comes storming in one day, slaps 20 pounds on the counter and asks, "How do i passively-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"Or:Flowershop AU





	1. Orange Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! Please leave feedback and critisism. I'll try to update as much as I can.  
> THank you so much to this fandom for sucking me in:)
> 
> The prompt is from tumblr:  
> https://cupidsbower.tumblr.com/post/145960730310/flower-shop-au

Harry Hart is angry.

 

He is not angry at the fact that his favourite bespoke suit is now currently ruined. He is not even angry at his aching joints or his split lip or even at the possibility of a broken rib.

 

No, he was furious at the fact that Merlin had lost his temper with him just as a mob was starting to attack him and left Harry to navigate the dark London on his own very early in the morning in attempt to lose his assailants.

 

He wearily looked around to ensure that he had indeed lost his attackers before carefully trotting along the empty street as the sun started to peek over the buildings. Harry was unsure of where he was, but he knew that it was quite the jog from Savile Row.

 

After about an hour or two of the painful trek (the sun being his only source of time as his watched got smashed in the brawl), Harry decided that he could delay the inevitable punishment back at Headquarters and slowed down to a stroll. As Harry studied the waking city, he dwelled on the argument with his best friend. He was considerably more furious than several hours ago albeit he seemed calmer considering his lengthy time alone with his thoughts. He pondered on the source of the argument.

_“For fuck’s sake Harry! You can’t bloody fucking blow up every fucking recon mission you are tasked with.” Merlin had spouted various obsene vulgarities at the agent._

Harry had quickly retorted, “ _Well then you can tell me what the fuck I must do, otherwise I’m blowing up this factory. These weapons cannot be put out there into the market, Merlin, and you know this better than I do so can you please help me before this mission goes tits up? em >_

__

_“If you’re not going to listen to your handler's suggestions then you can fuck off and go do what you want, but it would bloody well be without my help.”_

_The line had gone silent shortly before Harry had thrown his last two hand grenades into the factory and started to run._

The memory of the fight boiled his blood and it was when he tried to call Merlin over his glasses yet again to no avail that his fury had doubled.

"Fucking tosser," he mumbled to himself as he stormed into the nearest shop, and when he noticed that it was a flower shop, he devised a plan.

 

Seeing that there was a slight line in the seemingly-popular shop, he straightened himself hiding his anger to onlookers and ignored their stares. He studied the peculiar little shop. It was a mixture between a flower shop and a café and the decorations where modern but antique at the same time. Small succulents preened in teacups and teapots on the table and the double sided menus were a mix between bouquets and various teas and coffees to order.

The air of the café was calm and comfortable and a certain vibe was evident in the customers. Everyone was treated well by the lone waitress on duty and seemed content.

When he finally reached the front of the line, he casually pulled a twenty pound note out of his designer wallet, placed it on the surface, slid it over to the worker and said, ""How do I passively-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"

 

He looked up at the person that was separated from him by only the counter and their clothes and gasped. What stood before him was a young man with startling blue eyes and golden brown hair and full lips that were begging Harry's attention.

 

_Fuck._

 

Eggsy's breath hitched when he saw the man in front of him. He looked beyond the state that the man’s clothes were in and saw that the elderly man held himself in such a manner that made Eggsy feel like he was lowly. The man must have been twice his age but all Eggsy could think of was how this man would look like when his tattered suit had been torn off completely.

He was not as startled as he would have expected when he heard the man’s request.

“When would you like this order to be completed, sir?” Eggs tried to keep his cheeks from reddening at the sight of the handsome man. He could see that the man held most of the attention of the clientele in the café with his rugged but splendid appearance.

“The fastest possible, please.” Harry tried to look calm but he had almost completely forgotten his fury to the man standing in front of him. He just wanted to keep talking to him. “Could I also ask you which tea you would recommend?”

The younger man said, “You could try our new Rooibos collection. We ‘ad it imported from South Africa. It has a delicious flavour. The saffas really know how to brew ‘em” Eggsy had enjoyed the foreign taste of the African tea and wanted to see this man’s reaction.

“Rooibos it is then.”

Harry moved to the small table closest to the counter with a view of the backroom where the bouquets were being arranged. He saw how the young florist moved to the room and admired the backside of him as he turned from Harry, his hips swaying with a desirable grace.

 

Eggs saw how the man had moved closer to the backroom and tried to be as precise in his bouquet as possible. He wanted to impress this man with his skills. He could be a good contact into higher-class circles, assuming by the way he dressed. _It would be rather nice to see him again, wouldn’t it?_ Eggsy pushed the longing thought away.

Eggsy got to work. He carefully arranged geraniums and foxglove. He reached for the meadowsweet and yellow carnations and placed them in the centre of the piece.

HE went to fetch the ready tea and took it back to the mysterious man, his amber gaze burning into him. He carefully places the cup and teapot in front of the man, and hurried away as quickly as he can to finish the bouquet.

 He arranged the flowers carefully into a garland when he realised he needed a bigger centre piece. He walked around the shop, looking for the flower that he needed to complete the piece. Finally he found the orange lilies and resumed the bouquet, completing it in less than thirty minutes.

He trotted back to the man, who he knew had not stopped looking at him, for his small glances at the older man had caught that amber gaze almost every time. He had played with his hips and swayed them when his backside was tuned, to flirt and taunt the man.

He walked up to him and handed him the bouquet and his change.  
“Thank you very much, sir. ‘Twas a pleasure dealing wif ya.” Eggsy inwardly cringed at his cockney accent as he spoke to the posh bloke. “Will we be seein’ you again, Mister…?”

“Hart,” the man answered. “Harry Hart but you may call me Harry.” Harry’s gaze bore into the younger man’s eyes.

“My name’s Eggsy Unwin and ‘twas very nice to meet ya, Harry.” Eggsy felt himself blush under Harry’s gaze. “Did ya like your tea?”

“It was most delectable, Eggsy.” He tasted the name on his tongue, and enjoyed how it rolled sweetly on his tongue. “I will come back again to try another one of your recommendations. Have a good day Eggsy.”

Harry turned to leave the shop, having learnt he was only a few blocks away from Savile Row. Before he left he turned to the young man staring after him and asked him “So how exactly does this bouquet communicate my message?”

Eggsy grinned,” Geraniums for stupidity, foxglove over there for insincerity. Then you’ve got ‘em meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations to tell the bloke or bird that they ‘ave disappointed ya and then the orange lilies to show a touch of hatred.”

Harry smiled at Eggsy and nodded before he left to walk towards Savile Row and his fuming best friend, pondering at the sensation Eggsy’s grin had given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bouquet would look like this:  
> 


	2. Zinnias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets back to HQ and Merlin gets a bouquet from his angry friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback and the compliments and the kudos! The support has been overwhelming!  
> I couldn't wait to continue with this fic so here is the next chapter:D

 

It had taken Harry until noon to finally reach the pristine tailor shop on Savile Row. His anger had finally dulled, but it had in no way had his growing headache subsided. He had been given many stares on his trip back to HQ and had almost snapped at the counts of onlookers that were studying his ruffled appearance because the pain had started to become unbearable.

 

Upon entering the shop and a shooting glance from Dagonet, who had to expertly distract the attention of several sophisticated buyers who were browsing for a bachelor's from the dishevelled agent.

The underground shuttle pod ride was taking an excruciating amount of time to reach the manor, but it had left Harry to himself yet again. He took a look at the footage that he recorded earlier this morning of the young florist to distract his mind from both time and pain. _Eggsy._

 

He had taken a quick liking to the boy, an unhealthy one if one were to consider that the boy was young enough to be his son. Eggsy’s disposition had imprinted itself into Harry’s memory and Harry did not want to forget the way the boy’s smile made him feel.

 

He was smiling to himself upon re-experiencing Eggsy’s perk backside sway for him on his feed when the pod slowed to a stop and opened to reveal a very unsettled quartermaster.

 

“You fuckin’ prick. I swear if you weren’t the best fuckin’ agent around here I would have you executed for fucking treason.” Merlin quickly attacked Harry verbally while waving his clipboard dangerously around. “I swear you do this on purpose to drive me even more-“

His gaze fell upon the slightly withered bouquet in Harry’s hand.

“What the actual fuck, Galahad?” Merlin thought that in all his life there had never been a time where he had seen Harry Hart hold a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Was he not so angry, he would have laughed at the irony of a trained killer holding a form of delicate life in his hands?

“Good morning to you too, Merlin.” Harry shoved the bouquet into Merlin’s hands and walked to the kitchen to go fix himself a cup of tea before he admitted himself to the Medical Wing.

 

Merlin stared at the flowers in his hand with a face of utter confusion and calculation. Was he not so angry, he would have laughed at the irony of a trained killer such as Harry holding such delicate life in his hands. He pondered over the shape and colour of the bouquet until his calculating mind analysed the meaning behind each significant individual species.

 It was only once the tea kettle had boiled and Harry had started to pour two cups of Darjeeling that Merlin’s voice had reverberated throughout the mansion.

 

“WELL FUCK YOU TOO GALAHAD!” Merlin furiously stormed into the eating area. He was not sure how his friend always finds ways to absolutely infuriate him even more during their fights. His warpath was quickly formed as handlers, trainees and agents alike sprang from his way as they read the familiar fury on his face. He could have sworn that the poison department, all too familiar with botany, had instantly recognised the message of the flowers. HE threw them on the floor and walked over them as he reached the kitchen door.

 

He found Harry looking even worse for wear than he had initially analysed him to be.  

 

Concern quickly replaced Merlin’s anger as weariness replaced Harry’s. Merlin noticed the second cup of strong tea in the seat opposite Harry’s and quietly sat down to enjoy the cup before engaging in a dispute that should admit Harry to medical care.

 

“I am sorry, Emrys.” Harry sighed and placed his cup back in the saucer, carefully studying his handler. He saw that Merlin’s fatigue matched his and saw the effect that their fight had had on them both.

 

“I’m sorry too, Harry.” Merlin looked back at his friend before finally noticing the gaping wound that Harry’s long hair was protecting from view. He skilfully contacted the Medical Wing’s assistance without Harry’s notice. “I shouldn’t have lost my temper with youHarry. You were only doing what you were trained to do.”

“I was trained to obey the instruction of my handler at all times and I failed you there.” Harry’s speech had started to slur ever so slightly. It was so subtle that most agents would not have even noticed the legato of Harry’s words. But Merlin was Harry’s brother in arms and knew that it was his fault that Harry had the injuries that he has now since he did not allow Harry to communicate with HQ or with himself. “We both know that I am mostly the one at fault here.”

Merlin calculated the time until the medical help arrived to be less than thirty second. “I should not have ignored you after the mission. I should have sent you a means to get back here. You need medical attention, Harry. I am the one that fucked up and you are the one that’s going to have to pay.”

He saw the nurse waiting outside the kitchen and he beckoned her closer.

“I am really sorry, Harry.”

Harry did not hear the full apology of his friend because everything started to turn black and his ears started to ring.

The very last thing he heard was his name furiously being called by his best friend as the darkness caught him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was two days until Harry had opened his eyes again to the sterile white of the room he was in. He had not been awake for a minute until he saw Merlin walk into the room with a bunch of flowers that were much different and brighter than the ones he had gifted Merlin earlier.

 

He remembered the day and grunted as he realised that he was in fact still in immense pain.

 

“Two broken ribs, a severe concussion, a fractured clavicle and then some.” Merlin read off of the clipboard after he handed the flowers to a tired Harry. “I wish I had rather sustained these injuries as compared to the wrath of Arthur when he found out I had left you out there on your own. It was no’ fun tha’ I can tell you.”

 

Harry barely heard Merlin. His ears were ringing slightly and he was still confused as to why Merlin would give him flowers. _Do they have a specific message as well?_ Harry mused over the small bouquet and when he saw a nurse outside lifted the bouquet up slightly, with much struggle, and beckoned that a vase be brought to him.

 

“It was your bloody fault, Merlin.” Harry said with a snort, his voice feeling rusted and scratched from misuse. “What did Arthur give you as punishment?”

 

“One week unpaid leave. Enough time to make sure your arse does no’ get worse. You have bed rest too, Harry.” Merlin rolled his eyes at the ill man’s version of a pout. “See, this is why I prefer you no’ blowing everything up. It just means you are bedridden for longer and I have to baby you for longer.”

 

“Oh it must be so terrible for you to have to be forced to look after me, Emrys.” Harry only contained his laughter for it felt painful to attempt to move his body.

He held the flowers up.

“Any ‘Fuck you’s’ I should be reading from this?” Harry asked his friend with a playful smile and it was returned.

 

“No, I’m no’ so unoriginal. I found the wee shop you bought my arrangement from. I decided to return the favour, but only aesthetically.” Merlin watched Harry as he continued. “Very nice bloke helped me. Said his name was Eggsy.” He saw Harry perk up at the name of the florist.

 

Merlin almost laughed but settled for a chuckle.

 

“He recognised my suit,” Merlin said. “Said he had another customer in a few days back with similar attire and asked me if I knew you. I told him that it was you in fact who I was getting flowers for.” Merlin could see the expression on Harry’s face, but could not place it. “He even asked me if I needed any special message delivered in flower language. We had a nice laugh.”

 

“Eggsy made this bouquet?” Merlin could finally identify the emotion his friend was wearing on his sleeve.

 

“Indeed he did. Asked especially if it was for you,” Merlin contemplated the longing that he saw in Harry. “Told you to get better.”

 

Harry cracked a grin. He gave the bouquet to the nurse that had just come in as she placed them on the bedside table for him. She started checking his vitals and made notes on the clipboard as Merlin passed it to her.

 

“Thank you Merlin. I very much appreciate the gesture.” Harry smiled at his friend, but Merlin could see the smile was not only meant for him.

 

“Well I have to be off. Have to go fight Arthur a little bit more on my leave and get all the new recruits sorted.” He gave Harry and his nurse a final smile and walked out of the room.

 

Harry looked at the carefully arranged flowers. He had a smile on his face when the nurse checked his pupils with a light and asked him if he had any pain at all. He went through all the check-ups quickly and energetically.

 

He thought again of Eggsy. His cool blue eyes, his rough but soft hands that grazed Harry’s as he handed him the flowers. The fine smirk that danced on his moth. His backside as he walked away from Harry.

 

He thought about what Eggsy liked to do. What movies he watches. What sunset is his favourite? Where he wants to travel to. The girls he has kissed. If he likes to kiss girls.

 

_If he likes to kiss men._

The nurse’s voice interrupted his daydream when she spoke, “Zinnias are so beautiful.”

 

She startled Harry and confusion bloomed on his face.

 

“Pardon me?” He asked the smiling nurse.

 

“Zinnias,” she pointed at the bouquet. “Are beautiful. They were my mother’s favourite.”

 

“Yes, indeed they are beautiful.”

 

 “Used to mean she was missing us, when she sent them to us. Depicts longing.” The nurse was casually talking to him as she fluffed his pillows and fixed his bed.

 

Harry looked at her as clarity came to him. He smiled when he realised the blonde man had sent him a secret message.

 

“Seems like Master Merlin really did miss you,” she continued.

 

“Yes,” Harry replied to her. “Someone must have missed me very much indeed.”

 

She smiled at him as she walked out of his room and he gave her a genuine grin in return.

 

_Oh Eggsy. What are you doing to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone's support!


	3. Chrysanthemums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets overwhelmed at work.  
> Eggsy pines for Harry, but doesn't know it.
> 
> They meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've been trying to update every day, since I just finished school and it's holidays, but I got sidetracked.  
> This is my longest chapter yet. Eek, i had it finished and the nit all go deleted so i had to restart.
> 
> Anyway, Don't you just love it when Eggsy pines for Harry.
> 
> Chrysanthemums mean happiness.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!!!  
> Misha

Eggsy closed the shop and turned to start his way home. It had been almost a month since the strange bald man, who was peculiarly enough dressed in the same way Harry was, had arrived at the shop and had asked for “plain flowers”. Eggsy had enquired if he knew Harry, and the man’s affirmative nod confirmed it.

As Eggsy started on his path homeward, which was only slightly far from the shop after the recent move, he remembered the clouded expression on the bald man’s face. Eggsy had asked him if the flowers were for Harry, and after the man had confirmed again, his face had become more troubled.

 

Being polite, Eggsy did not probe into the man’s troubles and had carried out his order. When Eggsy had reached the workstation he had carefully assembled a bouquet of zinnias for Harry, sending him a trifling message that the bald man did not seem to have picked up. Happy that his ulterior motive had not been exposed, Eggsy thanked the man and carried on with his day.

 

Eggs reached the bridge that overlooked London as the sun went down. He suddenly felt nostalgic for something he hadn’t known.

 

HE had never truly shared the beauty of the sunset over the river Thames with anyone. He had, occasionally, brought Daisy along to watch over the reflecting water on nights where they both had needed to escape from Dean’s toxicity. They had sometimes spent their nights there, Daisy quietly asleep on her brother’s lap as he watched the moon dance on the water. He would then watch the sunrise while he walked her home, only to shortly return to the shop to open and start the day anew.

 

Some days, when he overworked himself, he even missed the sunset when he finally walked home. On these nights, he would take a cup of hot tea with him and reflect as he took in the beauty of the moonlight and the water as he settled into his fatigue. Those nights came seldom, but they were more frequent in the days when he had avoided Dean when he could.

 

He smiled at the small bunch of daisies in his hand that he held. His sister loved her namesake flowers, and he managed to always bring her a small bunch of leftover florets when he had finished the day. His mother loved that he did something to bring her daughter joy, even if her father was the monster that kept them up at night.

 

When the sun had shone its last light, Eggsy sighed and turned homeward, feeling the unusual feeling creep up his mind.

 

He finally reached his house after several more minutes of admiring the bustle of London after dark. “Mum!” He called for his mother. “Mum! I’m home!”

 

He was greeted instead by a small blonde girl bounding down the stairs and into his arms.

“Hi ’Ggsy! Present for me?” Daisy looked up at her older brother as she peeked into his hands as he held the bouquet behind his back.

 

“Only if you say please, Princess Daisy.” He smiled as she begged him for the daily present.

“Please, ‘Ggsy?” She pouted and he laughed when he allowed her to grab the white flowers out of his hand.

She hopped from his grip and padded over to the kitchen where her drinking cup lay. She put the blossoms into the cup of what seemed to be apple juice and squealed in delight.

Eggsy doubled over in laughter at the sight of his sister trying to maintain the poor blooms in apple juice. The two year old laughed with him and he played with her, enjoying her laughter as he tickled her.

 

“Eggsy? You home, love?” Michelle came walking down the stairs in her pyjamas, having most likely just come from a bath.

 

“Hey Mum. D’you want me to start with food so long?” Eggsy asked her as her picked up Daisy and placed her on to the kitchen counter.

“I’ve already started, love. There’s some salad in the fridge. Jus’ need to make some pasta so long.” Eggsy and his mom stated preparing food for the three of them, allowing Daisy to help throw in the odd ingredient or two. Eggsy told her of his day and the impeccably dressed woman who had tipped him awfully well and had given him a great conversation. He told his mum that her suit rivalled those on the magazine covers for corporate men’s fashion,

Michelle saw the strange joy that she saw dwelled on her son’s face. She was constantly wondering if he had found a special girl, and had asked him, but he and all those around him that she had asked had denied such news.

 

That night, dinner was peaceful as it had been the past few months.

Dean had disappeared some time back with who everyone seemed to think was a bird from the department he worked at, and had left Michelle in distress. She had stopped eating and stopped looking after herself for several days until it turned into weeks.

Michelle told Eggsy about her day at the law firm and explained how she had walked into the new layer at the office, Michael, and how nice he had been.

 

After the disaster Dean had left Michelle in, Eggsy had managed to arrange a job as an assistant at a law firm one of his waitress’s uncles worked for. He had forced Michelle to go for the interview and when she had confirmation had urged her to take the job. Slowly but surely she picked herself up from her distress and became her old self again.

 

There was no fear in the house anymore. Eggsy and Michelle could converse about anything they wished to, without having the fear of upsetting Michelle’s ex-husband at even the slightest wrong sentence. They were a family again, almost just as when Eggsy’s father was still alive.

 

Eggsy couldn’t remember much about Lee Unwin other that his love of flowers and his love for Eggsy and his mother. Lee had taught his son how to appreciate the language of flowers, helping him one Valentine’s Day to perfectly showcase his love to his mother in the right rose colours.

 

It had been devastating, when Lee had died in a robbery gone wrong. He had gone to buy some ice-cream for his young boy and his wife when he had an exceptional day at work, and had died in a hostage situation.

 

Michelle had never been the same after the police had told her that her husband had died.

 

Michelle had inherited his flower shop and café, and after entrusting it to Eggsy’s godfather , who had died last year from a heart attack, and had given the café to Eggsy when he was eighteen and ready to take over the business.

 

Michelle’s love for Lee never ceased. Even after marrying Dean, she kept her late husband in her memory, naming her only daughter after his favourite flower. Dean was unlikely to know the reason behind Daisy’s name, most likely blaming Eggsy for naming her after the plants that were outside the garden.

 

Michelle and Eggsy were happy in the present. Their fear was still evident around the new house if one looked closely at the security systems and their choice to live in a security complex, but their household was finally a safe place for all three of them and they were happy.

 

Yet, when Eggsy attempted to fall asleep that night, he felt an empty ache in his heart.

 

He could not identify the source of the muted pain. He thought that maybe it was because he missed an important father figure in his life; one that Dean had been unable to be since his own father’s death.

 

It could also have been a twinge of jealousy at the happiness and completeness of Daisy’s childhood. He would ensure that Daisy would grow up without the abuse and hurt that he had to endure, but what he felt was not jealousy.

 

Then again, it could be because he has no pretty bird to warm his bed at night and whisper sweet words in his ear when he needs them.

 

But maybe, just maybe, it could be that he has all this newfound happiness in his life and no one special enough to share it with.

 

* * *

 

 

When the start of the holiday season hit, Eggsy became overwhelmed with work. His happiness had not dulled and he had started every morning early enough at the shop to redecorate the shop with fresh chrysanthemums and small arrangements of dandelions.

 

He hummed to himself as he arranged flowers during the busy days, he smiled at customers and he gave cookies to small kids that reminded him of his sister.

 

He was happy that life was treating him well for once and that all his nightmares had disappeared from his life.

 

So when he started to feel like shit as the weeks grew on, he and those around him couldn’t understand why.

 

He stopped taking special care in the small floral arrangements, even though he was pedantic about his morning cleaning. His smiles eventually became less frequent and even those he did show, were seldom earnest.

 

With the boom of yearend functions in the increasingly colder weather, Eggsy had managed to bury the strange feelings in his overwhelming amounts of orders and work.

He put in import orders to fulfil the new tea popularities and flew in Asian delicacy flowers to fulfil an ambassadors overwhelming request at arrangements for a birthday dinner with Asian dignitaries that seemed peculiarly picky about the flowers that were to be displayed.

 

His overwhelming sense of work had not; unfortunately been able to dampen his distressing spirit and he felt himself spiral into an unhappy state that gave no indication of its source.

 

On one particular day, when the day had started as dreary and bleak as the iconic London weather, he felt as if his life had gone to shit.

Ten big orders were sitting undone in his backroom. Two of his waiters failed to arrive in the morning and his coffee machine was so broken he had to redirect loyal customers to the nearest Starbucks to get their caffeine dose.

By the time that his one waitress (four hours late, mind you) had finally stepped into the shop with a pathetic excuse and the guy to fix the coffee machine had arrived at noon, all his focus had been lost.

 

So when a man in a mid-grey pinstripe suit stepped to the front of the line, Eggsy didn’t notice.

The man had a double breasted suit on that accentuated his lithe and very tall body. The labels were set in a way that made him seem irresistible masculine and lent him an incredible seducing aura with which many customers had been enraptured with.

 

Eggsy had still not noticed the man as he brewed a cup of coffee for the previous customer.

 

“How can I ‘elp you today, sir?” Eggsy distractedly asked.

 

“May I ask for your finest tea recommendation, please, Eggsy?”

 

Eggsy’s head whipped up, his concentration focused on the man in front of him. Harry _fucking_ Hart was standing in front of him after Eggsy thought he would never again.

 

“Yeah, sure. Uh,” Eggsy stammered as he tried to find his words again. “Flowering teas sound good? It’s been all the rage ‘round here.”

 

“Why thank you, Eggsy.” Harry studied the flustered man in front of him, trying to hide his sheer joy from being able to see Eggsy again after being in recovery so long. A fracture collarbone was no fun, he can tell you that.

“How have you been, Harry?” Eggsy motioned to another waitress to take over the counter as he prepared Harry’s order.

 

“I’ve been quite busy traveling abroad actually,” Harry lied. He had actually been bedridden for several weeks and then sent on light recon missions in London. But he didn’t tell Eggsy that. “Tailors are all in demand this time of year, what with all the dignitaries hosting their elaborate dinner parties.” He looked as Eggsy gave him a questioning look. “Yes, Eggsy, I am a tailor. And how might I ask have you been holding up?”

 

Eggsy was startled at the question, to having expected it. “I, uh, have been quite busy actually. Yeah, it’s been very busy with all the events innit. Means there’s lots of jobs for florists especially if you’re good at what you do.” Eggsy rambled on as he took Harry to a quiet booth that overlooked the street. Harry noticed the withering floral arrangement on his table, but didn’t mention anything. He could see the young man was troubled. “Well, got to get back to work. Enjoy the teas and shout if you need anything.’”

 

Harry’s gaze followed him everywhere. His whiskey gaze had caught Eggsy’s supple muscles as they shone through when he worked with arranging garlands and bouquets. The stare followed him as his broad arms tensed under the weight of boxes of new teas and bunches of unarranged flowers.

Harry’s amber eyes caught Eggsy’s azure glance when he focused on Harry as he attended to other customers.

His stare followed Eggsy’s backside as Eggsy exchanged his tea for a Darjeeling pot and had walked away. It followed Eggsy until finally, the last waitress and patron had left and Harry was the lone occupant of the café and Eggsy had started to pack up.

 

“Have dinner with me.”

 

Eggsy’s attention jerked up to face the man who was now standing at the opposite side of the room.

 

“Excuse me?” Eggsy, who had thought he imagined the soft voice, asked the man.

 

“Have dinner with me,” Harry repeated and started to walk close to Eggsy until Eggsy could smell the scent of Harry’s cologne. “Tonight, if you can spare the time.”

 

Eggsy smiled. “Yeah, sure. Let me just quickly lock up back and I’ll be out front.”

 

Eggsy hurried to the backroom to fetch his coat and jacket, which he was thankful for bringing along and to lock the back door. He checked to make sure that the cool room was secure and intact, before fixing his hair and walking back to where Harry was patiently waiting for him.

 

As he locked up the front door he asked Harry where they would be going.

 

“Ah, you shall have to wait and see. However, I am afraid we will have to walk a bit. The night seems too beautiful to waste in a car at the moment.”

 

Eggsy smiled, “Yeah, I agree completely.”

 

When they reached the bridge that Eggsy frequents so often, expecting to rush over it at the pace they were going, Harry stopped.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I do think the sunset is about to be spectacular.” Harry looked from Eggsy’s face, nose red from the cold, to the horizon.

 

Eggsy remained staring at Harry, incredulous at the man standing right beside him. He focused his face on the horizon, but kept glancing at Harry to confirm that this man was indeed real.

 

And for the first time in his life, Eggsy had someone to share his sunset and happiness with.


End file.
